Cómo convertirse en un ninja de Konoha
by Elade-chan
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que lograr ser un ninja de Konoha fuera fácil? Una vez terminada la guerra ¿cómo pasar de Taka a ser shinobi de la Hoja? Suigetsu nos lo contará / Feliz cumpleaños Lenna! /
1. El que algo quiere, algo le cuesta

**Disclaimer applied**

**Sumary: **¿Quién dijo que lograr ser un ninja de Konoha fuera fácil? Una vez terminada la guerra ¿cómo pasar de Taka a ser shinobi de la Hoja? Suigetsu nos lo contará // Feliz cumpleaños Lenna! //

* * *

**Cómo convertirte en un ninja de Konoha**

Capítulo 1. El que algo quiere, algo le cuesta

He de advertiros que la historia que voy a contaros no va de grandes hazañas, yo no soy Uzumaki Naruto, así que si estáis esperando que os cuente cómo Konoha consiguió vencer a Akatsuki, o cómo Sasuke consiguió su venganza y volvió a su aldea, vais listos.

Podría hacerlo, de hecho estaba presente cuando todas esas cosas ocurrieron y lo único que tengo que decir sobre ello es que me alegro de que se terminara, no sabéis lo agotador que es tener que ir siempre corriendo a todos los sitios con Sasuke lanzándote miradas asesinas, no lo recomiendo. Eso por no hablar del constante peligro de muerte… Konoha nos persigue, Akatsuki nos persigue, la mayoría de las villas ninja nos persiguen… venga ya, ni que regaláramos dinero. ¿Y las batallas?… oh, Madara va a destruir la villa… oh, ahora tenemos que proteger al Kyuubi, al que por cierto unas semanas antes queríamos matar, no sé si lo habréis notado pero Sasuke es bastante bipolar. Volviendo al tema, demasiado drama para mi gusto, pero seguro que lo habéis oído miles de veces y si no buscad por ahí.

Si estáis todavía ahí parados seguramente es que queréis escucharme, pues bien, los afortunados espectadores que hayan resistido la tentación de irse a buscar historias sobre héroes y la gran guerra de Konoha, tendrán el privilegio de conocer cómo conseguí esto…

Efectivamente damas y caballeros, lo que sujeto en mi mano es una autentica y genuina banda distintiva de Konoha.

Oh, venga. Ni que muchos de vosotros tuvierais una, no tenéis muchos motivos para reíros ¿nee?.

Comenzaré por el principio. Tal vez algunos me hayáis reconocido y otros quizá hayáis oído hablar de mí, me llamo Hozuki Suigetsu y esta es la historia de cómo llegué a ser un ninja de Konoha.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todo comenzó cuando la guerra por fin acabó, con Madara a varios metros bajo tierra los ánimos estaban ya bastante relajados. Sasuke estaba de vuelta, muchos lloros, besos y abrazos, no creo que sea necesario entrar en detalles morbosos.

El caso es que una vez que Taka se disolvió, me vi en la tediosa obligación de hacerme esta pregunta, ¿Y ahora qué hago?. No tuve que pensar mucho para decidir quedarme en Konoha, buen clima, chicas guapas, sueldos aceptables… ¿qué más podía pedir?.

Supongo que querréis saber qué pasó con el resto de los que acompañábamos a Sasuke, siento decepcionaros al no poderos contar una gran historia, la verdad es que no pasó nada interesante. Juugo hizo buenas migas con los Inuzuka y se pasa el día visitando sus animalejos, y Karin decidió dejar de ser shinobi, al parecer se cansó de que todos la mordieran, no la culpo por ello, es un don bastante desagradable, excepcionalmente colabora en alguna misión de búsqueda pero el resto del tiempo trabaja en la floristería Yamanaka.

Después de este paréntesis volvemos a lo importante, yo.

Cómo veréis había decidido quedarme en la villa de la Hoja, y el sueldo de ninja me atraía demasiado como para retirarme, así que me presenté felizmente ante la Hokage.

Incluso antes de cruzar la puerta intuí que aquello no iba a ir bien.

Casi me atraganté con el sorbo de agua que estaba dándole a mi cantimplora cuando vi salir a un ninja despedido por la puerta del despacho al que yo quería entrar.

- ¡Antes de venir a pedir vacaciones prueba a trabajar un poco! ¡Eres peor que un Nara! – oí bramar a una voz desde el interior de la habitación.

El ninja desconocido por su parte se limitó a levantarse con cara de dolor y salir cojeando por el pasillo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Genial, pensé. El mal humor de la Hokage era famoso en toda la villa, y en más de una ocasión la había visto descargarlo físicamente contra alguien, frecuentemente ese alguien era Naruto.

- Qué se le va a hacer – suspiré resignado y acorté la distancia que me separaba de la "puerta de la muerte".

Decidí asomarme poniendo mi mejor cara de buenos días y regalándole una amable sonrisa a la vieja Tsunade, tal vez eso ablandara un poco su corazón pensé inocentemente. Con el tiempo comprendí que esa mujer por las mañanas no tenía corazón, por la tarde empezaba a crecerle un poquito pero en seguida le echaba pozales de sake para que volviera a hacerse pequeñito y arrugado como una nuez.

Tanta teta para tan poco amor. Tal vez por eso le crecieron tanto los pechos para llenar el hueco. Tampoco os la imaginéis como una bruja desalmada, es sólo que tiene mala ostia.

El caso es que allí estaba yo, mi impecable sonrisa se deslizó de mi cara como helado de vainilla al notar la mirada de la Hokage sobre mí como si de un momento a otro fuera a saltar y devorarme el cerebro. Sí, he visto películas de zombis y por las ojeras que tenía Tsunade en ese momento podrían haberla fichado para una de ellas.

Tal vez no había sido el mejor momento para ir a hablar con ella. Puede que la guerra hubiera terminado pero todo estaba patas arriba y cómo jefa de la villa estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo, que si tratados con otras aldeas, reconstrucción de casas y propiedades, y hacerse cargo de distribuir un montón de misiones estúpidas que incluso un genin ciego podría cumplir.

- ¡¿Qué? – espetó la rubia, afortunadamente desde el otro lado del escritorio.

Luche contra mi recién adquirido instinto de amenaza zombi y entré con andar despreocupado.

- Buenos días Hokage-sama – saludé con voz suave intentando parecer casual.

Entré tranquilamente y me despatarré en la silla frente a su mesa. Recordad que había decidido ignorar todos mis instintos y eso incluye el de supervivencia. Aunque no soy tan estúpido, el de amenaza zombi seguía latiendo en la parte posterior de mi mente listo para hacerme huir si a esa vieja se le ocurría intentar morderme.

- ¿Quién… - la Hokage me miró entrecerrando los ojos - ¿quién se supone que eres tú?

Creo que la expresión incrédula y descolocada que puse en ese momento reflejó mis pensamientos "Esta anciana está senil". Por Kami, llevaba semanas danzando por allí, había luchado en la batalla contra Akatsuki, venga ya, incluso había estado en el hospital.

- Suigetsu – respondí tranquilamente.

Tsunade me recorrió con la mirada seguramente aun preguntándose de dónde había salido y por qué estaba allí. Levanté una ceja suspicaz, a ver, soy un tío con los ojos violetas, los dientes picudos y una gran espada en la espalda, cualquiera diría que no soy fácil de olvidar, es decir, a cuanta gente conocéis que responda a esa descripción. Os recuerdo que Zabuza-sempai está muerto y por lo que más queráis Kisame era azul, no se parecía nada a mí, yo tengo infinitamente más sex-appeal ¿nee?.

- Ah, ya te recuerdo – "por fin" – eres uno de los muchachitos que trajo Uchiha. El de la espada.

¿De verdad había tardado cinco minutos enteros en llegar a esa conclusión? La miré con decepción. Además qué es eso de "muchachitos que trajo Uchiha". Sin embargo, soy una persona diplomática así que asentí cordialmente cambiando mi cara de "¿cómo diablos llegaste a ser Hokage?".

- ¿Y qué quieres? – preguntó Tsunade haciendo repiquetear sus uñas sobre la mesa con pose impaciente.

- Bueno, cómo he decidido quedarme en Konoha, pensé que sería bueno presentarme para ver si podías encargarme alguna de esas misiones que hacéis por aquí – comenté señalando la pila de peticiones que llenaban la mesa de la Hokage.

Un brillo extraño se apoderó de los ojos miel de Tsunade. Seguramente había dado en el clavo al ofrecerme para eso ya que una gran cantidad de ninjas aun estaban recuperándose en el hospital, lo que dejaba a la aldea con pocos efectivos para realizar todas esas misiones ridículas que se aglomeraban en el despacho, eso unido a que en esos momentos Konoha no poseía mucho dinero. Es lo que pasa con las guerras, suelen llevar a la bancarrota.

En resumen, Tsunade necesitaba un ninja pardillo al que putear con misiones de mierda y pagarle poco. Y como caído de los cielos allí estaba yo, con una especie de cartel luminoso en la frente que decía "explótame".

- Así que quieres ser un ninja de Konoha ¿eh? – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que me heló la sangre.

- Efectivamente – respondí yo intentando ignorar su mirada calculadora. Me estaba poniendo nervioso, sentía que había algo de todo el asunto que se me escapaba.

- En ese caso necesitarás una de estas – añadió sacando de su cajón una de las bandas que yo había visto adornando a todos los ninjas de la villa.

La agitó un instante ante mis narices y cuando estiré una mano para cogerla con un "sí, gracias", la muy desalmada la apartó de mi alcance.

Esta vez, abandoné todo mi comportamiento diplomático y le lancé una mirada envenenada torciendo la boca. Aunque a ella no pareció importarle, ya que siguió mirándome sonriente con la bendita banda todavía balanceándose en su mano.

- Bueno, esto no se consigue así como así, Suigetsu – me dijo con falsa dulzura. Ah, ahora sí que se acordaba de mi nombre ¿no? Me retracto de todos mis pensamientos sobre que esta señora era una vieja senil, en realidad es una vieja calculadora y maléfica, por supuesto que llegó a Hokage, me extraña que no llegara a dominar el mundo.

- ¿Ah, no? – pregunté con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tienes que ganártela – añadió ella sonriente – ya sabes, el que algo quiere algo le cuesta.

Entrecerré los ojos, ¿ganármela? No me jodas, todos los estúpidos niñatos recién salidos de la academia tenían una y no sabían agarrar un kunai decentemente, Sasuke había sido un traidor buscado durante años y en cuanto llegó le plantaron la banda en la frente, y ahora resulta que yo tenía que ganármela. Bravo, Suigetsu, acabas de ser nombrado el pardillo del año.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a ganármela? – pregunté inclinándome sobre el escritorio para que pudiera ver mis ojos entrecerrados de sospecha.

- Oh, ya sabes, algo rutinario – rió la rubia moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia – un tiempo en periodo de prueba realizando misiones para, bueno, ver cómo te desenvuelves y tu lealtad hacia la aldea, esas cosas.

No sé por qué pero todas esas palabras se resumieron en mi mente con sólo dos "trabajo gratis".

- Así veremos si te adaptas a la vida de la aldea – seguía hablando la Hokage.

- Está bien – acepté con dejadez moviendo las manos.

Al instante, Tsunade guardó silencio y chascó los dedos.

- ¡Shizune! – bramó.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando una chica con una enorme pila de papeles entró por la puerta apresuradamente.

- ¿Sí, Tsunade-sama? – preguntó dejando los papeles en un milagroso hueco de la mesa que yo no habría sido capaz de ver.

- A partir de hoy, Suigetsu está en periodo de prueba para ser ninja de la Hoja así que puedes asignarle misiones – declaró la rubia con aplomo.

- ¿Periodo de prueba? – murmuró la recién llegada extrañada. Lo que me hizo suponer que la Hokage acababa de inventarse esa estupidez para no tener que pagarme y colocarme las misiones que nadie quería.

- Ya me has oído – gruñó Tsunade lanzándole una mirada censuradora.

- Está bien – Shizune se volvió hacia mi mirándome con algo de lástima – Suigetsu-san ven mañana a primera hora y te diré cuál será tu misión.

- Seguro – murmuré caminando hacia la puerta y alzando una mano para despedirme – no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que acaban de timarme – dije antes de salir.

Una vez en la calle caminé despreocupadamente sorbiendo agua de mi cantimplora con ademán distraído.

Así que tenía que ganarme una banda ¿eh? Bueno, pues sería mía fuera como fuera porque mi razón para quedarme en Konoha acababa de adquirir nombre y apellido…

¿Pensáis en una chica? Oh, no, no. Siento desilusionaros, la razón de la que os hablo es mucho mejor y se llama Ichiraku Ramen. Kami, desde dos calles atrás se me hacía la boca agua sólo de olerlo.

Sólo esperaba haber llegado antes de que Naruto acabara con las existencias, después de todo tenía que disfrutar de mi último día libre ya que a partir de mañana empezaba mi periodo de esclavitud.

* * *

_**¡Felicidades Lenna-enana! **__Oh! La pequeña se hace mayor T.T qué rápido crecen… ahh pero no lo bastante, para mí siempre serás pequeñaja muahaha. Espero que te guste mi pequeño regalito ¬¬ porque si no mis matones irán para allá (es broma n.n). Quería enviarte un Sasuke-kun y un Suigetsu en un paquete postal pero me los he quedado yo :P_

_Bueno, espero que a todos os guste este nuevo fic, será cortito unos tres o cuatro capítulos que tratarán como es obvio de Suigetsu-bello-kun jaja. Es algo que se me ocurrió pensando en todos los pobres estudiantes en prácticas que trabajan sin cobrar ejem._

_Besos Ela._


	2. A enemigo que huye puente de plata

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Cómo convertirse en un ninja de Konoha**

Capítulo 2. A enemigo que huye puente de plata

El sol salió esa mañana como burlándose de mí, demasiado temprano para lo que me gustaría. Al mirarme al espejo comprendí que ese día era probable que yo despertara el instinto de alerta zombi en el resto de la gente.

¿Quién iba a imaginarse que el término "a primera hora" significara al amanecer? Por favor, pero si aun no habían puesto las calles en su lugar. Recordé lo mucho que se había reído Karin de mí cuando me sacó de mi error informándome a qué hora me tenía que levantar, maldita zanahoria.

La verdad era que todos se habían divertido de lo lindo a mi costa cuando les dije que estaba en periodo de prueba. Incluso Sasuke lo había encontrado gracioso, ahora que él ya no estaba jodido encontraba muy entretenidas las desgracias ajenas.

Cuando Naruto me dijo "Tsunade-baachan te la ha colado bien dattebayo" terminó de confirmarme que era el único pringado al que le habían puesto algo parecido a un periodo de prueba. Genial.

Cargué mi preciosa espada al hombro y salí al pasillo del apartamento que compartía con Karin y Juugo. Los alquileres no estaban como para hacerse el delicado eligiendo mejores compañeros de piso. El traidor de Sasuke tenía una bonita casa dónde quedarse y no nos había dejado acercarnos ni a veinte metros. Así que ante la posibilidad de tener que dormir al raso, había hecho de tripas corazón y aceptado vivir con ellos.

Iba a salir silenciosamente cuando me dije ¿Qué mierda? La zanahoria y el grandullón se habían reído de mi desgracia, ¿por qué iba a dejarles dormir tranquilamente mientras yo trabajaba como un burro?

Con el ánimo renovado me di la vuelta y llegué dando zancadas hasta la habitación de Karin.

- ¡Hace un día precioso! – comencé a gritar abriendo la puerta de una patada. El interior estaba oscuro como la cueva de un oso.

Oí unas cuantas maldiciones, pero eso no me detuvo. Sin dejar de gritar idioteces crucé la estancia para llegar hasta mi objetivo, la ventana. Sin ninguna consideración abrí las cortinas de par en par dejando que la luz iluminara toda la habitación y después abrí también la ventana dejar que el aire fresco entrara.

- ¡TE ODIO! ¡DEJAME DORMIR MALDITO IMBÉCIL! – Karin intentó lanzarme todo lo que tenía a su alcance, afortunadamente no llevaba las gafas puestas por lo que su puntería dejaba mucho que desear.

Esquivando todos los bártulos que había extendidos por el suelo más los que ella me lanzaba conseguí llegar hasta la puerta, salir y cerrar tras de mí suspirando aliviado por haber escapado de "medusa". Si hubierais visto a Karin recién levantada comprenderíais lo acertado de ese apodo.

Bueno, primera parte de mi venganza completada, ahora faltaba el segundo objetivo. Sasuke estaría orgulloso de mí, bufé cínicamente ante mis ocurrencias ¿Sasuke orgulloso?, creo que madrugar está afectando gravemente a mi percepción de la realidad.

Llegué hasta la habitación de Juugo y repetí la "operación lindo despertar", es decir, patear la puerta, entrar berreando y abrir la ventana. Cuando Juugo se lanzó hacia mí gritando cosas como ¡voy a matarte!, por un momento pensé que volvía a estar poseído por el sello maldito. Pero después de esquivarlo un par de veces comprobé que lo que ocurría es que mi habilidad para irritar a los demás era jodidamente buena, tanto como para hacer que el apacible Juugo maldijera como un tabernero, aun en su estado normal.

Satisfecho de mi mismo por haber conseguido que mis compañeros empezasen la mañana con tanta alegría como yo, nótese el sarcasmo, me encaminé por fin hacia la torre Hokage.

Al llegar a mi destino comprendí por qué los ninjas de Konoha decían que llegar tarde a un llamado de la Hokage podía ser más mortal que una misión de rango S. Tsunade me gritó hasta el cansancio mientras yo contemplaba las cortinas del despacho considerando seriamente la posibilidad de ahorcarme con ellas.

Después de la reprimenda que milagrosamente no contuvo violencia física, Shizune me entregó la lista de misiones con una mirada de lo que parecía una mezcla de disculpa y compasión.

Con un nudo en la garganta miré la lista y se me cayó el alma a los pies, ¿Cuándo me había convertido en el recadero de Konoha? Suspiré con fastidio, al menos cada estúpida misión me acercaba más a realizar verdaderas misiones pagadas cuando tuviera mi banda.

Me dirigí a la puerta tranquilamente ojeando la lista y alcé la mano sin volverme, con un "Nos vemos" a modo de despedida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

- Eh, tú, Hebi – se dirigió hacia mí el chuunin con el que debía compartir esa misión.

Genial, me había tocado con "el hombre desactualizado" ¿cómo que Hebi? A ver, de qué época había salido este tío, quiero decir, me había llamado Hebi, hacía siglos que dejamos ese nombre, llamarme Taka ya habría sonado desfasado ¿pero Hebi? Por Kami alguien debería darle una lección de historia reciente.

Le miré con molestia, después de llevar toda la mañana con misiones cómo pasear perros que juraría que me pasaron pulgas, podar jardines hasta el punto de odiar cualquier forma de vida vegetal, y ayudar en toda clase de negocios haciendo recados y pateándome la villa de arriba abajo ¡literalmente!.

Cómo decía, después de eso, la diplomacia había bajado unos cuantos puntos en mi escala de valores. Y para terminar de arreglarlo, ahora estaba metido hasta las rodillas en un río junto a un par de mocosos genin y un chuunin que tendría problemas para atarse sus propias sandalias, y todo eso para completar mi enésima misión consistente en recoger la mierda que los demás tiraban al agua.

En cuanto el molesto chuunin terminó de decirme chorradas, de las cuales he de confesar que no escuché ni la más mínima parte. Decidí que me merecía un descanso, así que me dirigí hasta la orilla para salir y me senté apoyando mi espalda contra el árbol junto al que habíamos dejado nuestras cosas, cerré los ojos y saqué mi amada cantimplora para dar unos cuantos tragos.

- Suigetsu-kun – me llamó suavemente una dulce y chillona vocecilla interrumpiendo así mi merecido descanso.

Me limité a abrir únicamente un ojo para comprobar quién me molestaba en esa ocasión, recordando para mis adentros que no debía matar a nadie. Si algo me había enseñado Sasuke en nuestros primeros tiempos cuando aun éramos Hebi, era que los ninjas de Konoha no mataban inocentes, aunque he de decir que diferíamos mucho en nuestro concepto de inocente.

- ¿Si? – pregunté con tono suave a la niña que me miraba sonrojada. No recordaba su nombre, era una de los genin que me acompañaban en esta misión, a diferencia de su compañero y el chuunin, la pequeña de doce años parecía sentir algún tipo de fascinación por mí. Nee, que fastidio, ¿por qué no podía limitarse a mirarme con recelo como los otro dos?

- ¿Es verdad que vas a quedarte y a ser un ninja de Konoha? – preguntó la niña con ojos brillantes.

Tsk. El reflejo de un rayo de sol en la pulida banda que la chica llevaba atada a la frente me dio en el ojo recordándome que hasta el más mísero genin de esa aldea pintaba más que yo.

- Es posible – suspiré con tono despreocupado y cerré de nuevo el ojo - ¿te gustaría? – pregunté maliciosamente volviendo a mirarla de reojo con los ojos entreabiertos.

- Ehm… yo… esto… - tartamudeó la niña enrojeciendo, cuando ya resolvió que no iba a decir nada se alejó azorada.

Uhh, Suigetsu, que maléfico te estás volviendo haciendo sonrojar a niñas de doce años, pensé rodando los ojos. Al menos estaría lo suficientemente avergonzada como para no acercarse en un rato.

En ese momento oí un ruido a mi derecha justo al lado de los arbustos que había junto a nuestras bolsas de comida para la merienda. Me acerqué cautelosamente y vi… ¡una mano! ¡Nos estaban robando! Esto sí que era el colmo.

- ¡Eh! – grité yo llamando la atención de mi grupo y señalando al ladrón que se incorporó al verse descubierto.

Antes de emprender una carrera para huir, se encargó de tirarme tres kunais que esquivé por los pelos, ¿Quién habría dicho que ese raterillo fuera armado? Era lo que pasaba últimamente, tras la guerra había muchos ninjas sin rumbo disipados por ahí. Además cualquier idiota podía conseguir un kunai.

Me lancé en su persecución agradeciendo interiormente que llegara un poco de acción por fin, sin embargo, no había avanzado ni treinta metros cuando el chuunin que me llamaba Hebi me detuvo.

- ¿Se ha llevado algo? – me preguntó.

Le miré interrogante, y yo qué sabía, el caso es que tenía intención de hacerlo ¿no?

- Como decimos en Konoha, a enemigo que huye puente de plata – contestó con tranquilidad dándose la vuelta para volver con los mocosos – nuestra misión es limpiar el río, no perseguir maleantes. No nos ha atacado así que déjalo ir.

¡No te habrá atacado a ti! Pensé indignado, ¿es que no había visto cómo me contorsionaba como una lombriz para esquivar los kunais homicidas de ese tío? Pero el chuunin se perdió mi cara de descolocada indignación, ya que aun no había terminado de hablarme cuando se giró encaminándose hacia el río y me indicó con una mano que le siguiera.

- Tsk, en Konoha sois unos vagos – murmuré contrariado sin que me oyera caminando tras él. A mí no me engañaba, lo que le pasaba a ese era que no quería ponerse a perseguir a nadie a estas alturas del día cuando casi habíamos acabado la misión, si es que se le puede llamar misión a esto.

Volví a meterme en el río pescando con aburrimiento las latas que bajaban flotando, al menos estaba en el agua, eso me agradaba. También pesqué con el mismo aburrimiento a la niña genin cuando pasó por mi lado medio ahogándose con la corriente que se la llevaba, la arrastré hasta la orilla y decidí que ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para marcharme de allí, creo que había completado mi primer día de sobra.

Antes de alejarme dejé a la niña tosiendo en el suelo y vi como los otros dos se acercaban preocupados y mirándome raro, por favor, ni que la hubiera ahogado yo y eso que ganas no me faltaron.

- Ja ne – alcé una mano para despedirme y me alejé murmurando con tranquilidad – espero no tener que veros nunca más ¿sería bonito no? En realidad odio los reencuentros…

Cuando por fin llegué a casa arrastrando mi espada por el agotamiento después de mi horrible día, tuve que pensar dónde estaban todas las partes de mi cuerpo para lograr coordinarme e introducir la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Sé que este acto no es muy ninja que digamos, pero creedme, si hubiera intentado entrar por la ventana la caída habría sido segura y me habría convertido en zumo de Suigetsu, puede sonar apetitoso pero tiene muy poco glamour.

En cuanto crucé el umbral y conseguí enfocar el pasillo decidí que me desplomaría sobre la primera superficie medianamente mullida que encontrara, decir que estaba cansado era poco.

- ¡Ahí estás, maldito cagamañanas y despertador estúpido! – oí amortiguada la voz de Karin procedente de algún lugar que no conseguía identificar - ¡Ahora te vas a en…

La zanahoria entró en mi campo de visión, y yo en el suyo, en ese momento su expresión de enfado se disipó. Tsk, realmente debía tener un aspecto horrible para poder apaciguar los ánimos asesinos de Karin.

- ¿De dónde vienes? ¿De un campo de minas? – preguntó acercándose con el ceño fruncido.

- No, eso fue esta mañana – contesté dando otro paso.

Un manotazo por parte de Karin sobre la mano con la que sostenía la espada me hizo soltarla, estaba tan hecho polvo que ni siquiera me importó. Vi de reojo como ella la apoyaba con esfuerzo en la pared.

- Recuerda cómo se camina y sígueme, cara de pez – ordenó la zanahoria sin mirarme y comenzando a andar.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirando como Karin ejercía de "mama", al parecer el verme desamparado y al borde del desmayo había despertado su instinto maternal… o tal vez quería envenenarme. El caso es que estaba meneándose de un lado para otro hirviendo agua mientras comentaba algo sobre un té.

- ¿De verdad llevas todo el día haciendo misiones, tiburón? – me preguntó la zanahoria volviéndose hacia mí – así que es cierto lo del periodo de prueba.

- No, me lo he inventado por que suena elegante – supongo que mi sarcasmo habría tenido más efecto si no lo hubiera dicho mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre una mano y luchaba por tener los ojos abiertos. De todas formas, ni tenía ganas, ni estaba en condiciones de discutir.

- Lo conseguirás, eres demasiado terco para…

No conseguí saber para qué era demasiado terco ya que en ese momento el mundo se desvaneció transportándome al placentero país de los sueños.

* * *

_Hola! ¿qué os ha parecido la segunda entrega de la historia de Suigetsu?_

_Pobrecito mío, lo que le toca aguantar jaja aunque él tampoco es un santo, eh. Eso de que te abran la ventana por la mañana cuando estas durmiendo es horrible, a mí también me entrarían instintos asesinos._

_Como habréis podido comprobar, los títulos de los capítulos son refranes, si alguno no se entiende (no creo que en todos los países sean los mismos) me preguntáis aunque creo que el significado está bastante claro._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y también a las alertas y los favoritos :) espero que os guste._

_Besos Ela._


	3. A buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Cómo convertirse en un ninja de Konoha**

Capítulo 3. A buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan

Desperté por el sonido de mi propio ronquido que me asustó haciendo que abriera los ojos, espantado.

Lo primero que noté fue que estaba durmiendo sobre un gran charco de baba, presumiblemente mía. Después, cuando intenté incorporarme y pude oír chirriar mis articulaciones comprendí que seguía sentado en la mesa de la cocina tal y como me había quedado con la cabeza apoyada en el mueble. Bueno, tal y como me había quedado no, alguien había tenido la gentileza de echarme una manta por encima. Entendéis que lo de gentileza va con sarcasmo ¿no?

Me desperecé con dolor ya que tenía todo entumecido por la postura en la que había dormido. Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos y enfocar a mi alrededor vi que no estaba solo, un tipo que no conocía me miraba con las cejas alzadas sentado al otro lado de la mesa, de _mi_ mesa.

- ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

- Hiroaki – contestó el intruso con tranquilidad.

Estreché los ojos para mirarle de arriba abajo, era joven puede que un par de años más que yo, castaño y llevaba gafas rectangulares sin montura, tal vez se creía intelectual.

- ¿Y se puede saber que hace Hiroaki en mi mesa? – pregunté tranquilamente.

Pareció descolocado por un momento.

- Yo… soy…soy amigo de Karin – contestó medio tartamudeando.

- Por lo general cualquiera que tenga el suficiente grado de masoquismo como para aguantar a la zanahoria merece mi respeto o mis condolencias, sin embargo, eso no contesta a mi pregunta – repliqué aburrido.

Así que ese era otro de los chuunin don nadie con los que Karin solía andar, pobres tipos, me dan lástima. Aunque generalmente, ella no los traía a casa y menos si Juugo o yo estábamos por allí.

- He venido a visitarla – me respondió el muchacho con un poco más de confianza.

- Y dime, ¿no te parece un poco pronto para hacer visitas? – indudablemente, si ese inconsciente se atrevía a despertar a Karin pasaría rápidamente a engrosar su lista de ex.

- ¿Pronto? Son las diez de la mañana – comentó descolocado.

_Las diez…_

_¡Las diez!_

- ¡¿Cómo que las diez? – exclamé levantándome de un salto, hace horas que tendría que estar en el despacho de Tsunade para recoger mis misiones. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, de esta seguro que me mataba.

- Ah sí, tú debes ser Suigetsu ¿no? Karin me contó lo de tu periodo de prueba – dijo el muy idiota sin poder esconder el tono de "me he reído de ti todo lo que he querido" al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Me agaché hasta que mis ojos y los suyos quedaron a la misma altura.

- Fuera de mi casa – ordené con mi tono tranquilo pero peligroso, ya sabéis cual, ese que da miedo.

- ¡Ya estoy lista! – la voz de la zanahoria acercándose por el pasillo nos hizo girar la cabeza.

- Suigetsu, ya estás despierto – dijo al llegar hasta la puerta de la cocina.

Había algo raro en todo aquello y no lograba identificar qué era, Karin me sonreía desde el umbral saludándome amablemente… un momento, Karin, sonreír, amablemente y encima me había llamado por mi nombre. Ya sabía que era lo que me ponía los pelos de punta de toda aquella situación ¡Karin estaba siendo agradable!

La miré a ella y luego volví mi mirada hacia el listillo con gafas que se había reído de mi desgracia, de nuevo miré a Karin que sonreía con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

- Creo que queda algo de desayuno por ahí – siguió hablándome la pelirroja señalando algo que ni me molesté en mirar.

Me concentré en que mi boca no se abriera por la sorpresa dejándome como un tonto, ya bastante tenía con que el señor "me contó lo de tu periodo de prueba" me hubiera visto despertar en esas condiciones, no quería darle más motivos para pensar que tenía un grave daño cerebral.

Un momento, la comprensión y el alivio llegaron a mí. Ella estaba siendo amable porque no quería quedar como la loca psicótica que era normalmente delante de ese tipo. Sonreí maliciosamente, lo llevaba claro.

- No gracias, _Karin –_ contesté poniendo énfasis en su nombre.

Me levanté para acercarme sin dejar de sonreír de una manera que hizo que ella me mirara alarmada, me conocía lo suficiente como para no bajar la guardia.

- Quería agradecerte también tu amabilidad por dejarme dormir tan _apaciblemente _– la reticencia en sus ojos me confirmó que había entendido el sarcasmo.

No sólo me había dejado rompiéndome la espalda en la mesa de la cocina, sino que había permitido que me durmiera sin despertarme para ir a cumplir mis misiones cuando llegó la hora.

Noté el horror en su expresión cuando me acerqué y la abracé con fuerza apropósito para que no pudiera casi respirar, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

- Suéltame asqueroso – me susurró entre dientes sin mover la boca ni variar su expresión de sonrisa forzada para que "Hiro-no sé qué" no se percatara de nada.

Decidí poner el broche de oro a mi actuación y cuando la posé de nuevo en el suelo, le revolví el pelo con la mano como si fuera una niña. Había aprendido a puro de golpes que la zanahoria odiaba que le tocaran el pelo, aquel que le revolviera un solo mechón fuera de su lugar era hombre muerto. Qué queréis que os diga, me gusta el riesgo.

Haciendo gala de un autocontrol del que realmente no la creía capaz, Karin se adecentó el pelo con las manos y me dedicó una sonrisa llena de dientes que parecían estar a punto de hacerse trizas por la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula.

- ¿Tú no tienes que ir a recoger cacas de perro por tu periodo de prueba? – preguntó manteniendo su tono falsamente amable pero lleno de veneno.

_¡Auch!_ Eso me había dolido, un derechazo directo al orgullo. Debería haberlo adivinado, la zanahoria siempre juega sucio, lo suyo son los golpes bajos. Sin embargo, nunca superará al maestro.

- Oye, si vas a acostarte con él usa protección, si vuestros hijos heredan tus dioptrías más las suyas necesitarán unas gafas de culo de vaso – murmuré para que sólo ella me oyera.

Esta vez su expresión sí que abandono todo rastro de sonrisa, abrió la boca y frunció el ceño como si tuviera tantos insultos agolpados en su garganta para mí que no supiera decidirse.

Con un habilidoso salto o evasión o lo que fuera que hice, llegué hasta mi espada y la cargué al hombro listo para irme antes de que Karin se recuperara de su conmoción.

- Zanahoria – le dediqué una reverencia – Cómo te llames – incliné la cabeza hacia el intruso – no hagáis nada que yo no haría – me despedí saliendo por la puerta en el preciso instante en el que una ola de insultos salía de la boca de la pelirroja que había perdido toda la compostura de la que había hecho gala.

Supongo que ahora esperareis ansiosos de sangre a que os cuente cómo al llegar a la torre Hokage, Tsunade me soltó la bronca de mi vida con puñetazos incluidos por llegar tarde… Pues jodeos. _Ja. _Resultó que por una vez la suerte estaba de parte de los sexis, y la vieja estaba de sorprendente buen humor debido a que le habían regalado un montón de cajas de sake de importación. Estoy seguro de que era de contrabando pero eh, me habían salvado la vida ¡viva el mercado negro!

La vieja parecía a punto de saltar a bailar la conga encima de su escritorio. Decidí no acercarme mucho porque la veía dispuesta a darme un beso y arrastrarme a bailar con ella. Oh, está bien, estoy exagerando ¿pero todos habéis sonreído al imaginarlo nee?

Aun así, la cara de vergüenza ajena que tenía Shizune cuando me entregó la hoja con mis misiones os dará una idea del extraño estado de alegría de Tsunade.

- ¿Sólo una esta vez? – murmuré con desconcierto al ver la lista. No era que me quejara ni mucho menos, el día anterior había acabado hecho polvo, es sólo que me extrañaba esa extraña muestra de piedad, demasiadas cosas buenas en sólo una mañana.

Shizune pareció compartir mi extrañeza ya que me arrebató la hoja para examinarla con el ceño fruncido.

- Tsunade-sama – llamó indecisa - ¿está segura de que quiere enviar a Suigetsu-san a _esta_ misión? – preguntó recalcando la palabra "esta".

Me pareció que lo decía como si fuera algo tremendamente peligroso. La miré desconcertado, pero si era una estúpida misión de ayudar en el hospital, a mi parecer era infinitamente más sencilla que la de limpiar de minas el campo de entrenamiento 10 como había tenido que hacer ayer.

- Sí, claro – dijo la Hokage sin mirarnos, estaba demasiado ocupada contemplando los brillos que hacía el sol en su recién adquirido sake – patéales el culo, muchacho.

Alcé una ceja, esa vieja ni siquiera sabía a qué misión me estaba mandando.

Shizune suspiró y me devolvió la hoja con una mirada de compasión. Ni que me estuviera mandando a la guerra.

- Ten cuidado, Suigetsu – murmuró la chica cuando me volví para salir por la puerta.

- Claro, no vaya a ser que alguna anciana me atice con su bastón – contesté con burla.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¡Maldita la hora en la que permití que me enviaran a este lugar!

¿Qué las viejas iba a atizarme con el bastón? Sí, tal vez lo hicieran para noquearme y después violarme entre todas. ¡¿Cómo la tercera edad podía estar tan salida? Desde que había entrado en el hospital había sentido sus miradas sobre mí como si fuera un pedazo de carne fresca entrando en la guarida de los leones, y ya llevaba varios pellizcos en el culo a los pocos minutos.

Ahora entiendo la aprensión de la ayudante de Tsunade por mandarme aquí. Yo había pensado que sería un trabajo sencillo y descansado, simplemente dar paso a las consultas a las ancianitas que venían a hacerse sus chequeos y a los ninjas con heridas leves.

Sin embargo, pocos eran los ninjas que iban a ese lugar, por no decir ninguno. Una vez que conoces este sitio no querrías volver ni aunque te faltara un brazo. Los jounin y chuunin solo venían por heridas graves y entraban por otro lugar.

- Señora Inuzuka, puede pasar a la consulta tres – informé desde mi posición pegada a la pared, al menos así tenía un frente cubierto.

- Oh, mi querido muchacho, ven ayúdame a levantarme, mis piernas ya no son lo que eran – pidió la anciana.

Entrecerré los ojos, esa vieja estaba más ágil que yo, era la líder de las demás ancianas pervertidas que se amontonaban en la sala de espera, no sé de sus piernas pero puedo asegurar que sus manos eran rápidas, ya me había sobado por todas partes cuando entré.

Con cautela, vigilando a todas las demás momias, me acerqué hasta la señora que me miraba con una sonrisa pícara en su arrugado rostro, agarró su bolso del que sobresalía la cabeza del perro chihuahua también viejo, que llevaba dentro, y alargó la otra mano para que la ayudara. Supongo que os preguntáis por qué le permitían ir con perro al médico, bueno, es una Inuzuka, no dan dos pasos sin un chucho al lado.

Me incliné para levantar a la señora con mis sentidos alerta. La vieja se me abrazó más fuerte de lo necesario pegándose y apoyando todo su peso en mí, tuve que rodearla con un brazo por qué no parecía dispuesta a caminar por sí misma. Me estaba ahogando en perfume.

Me incorporé de un brinco al notar otro pellizco en el culo, malditas viejas, sin embargo no podía soltar a la señora ni aunque quisiera ya que se había enroscado a mí como una boa.

- Joven, que brazos más fuertes tienes – comentó la señora aprovechando para tocarme el brazo. Comencé a avanzar hasta la consulta prácticamente arrastrándola.

- Ya está señora – suspiré con esfuerzo por haber cargado con ella hasta la puerta.

- Oh, que buen chico eres, tienes que venir más a menudo – me dijo la vieja pellizcándome la mejilla como si fuera mi abuela. Después me plantó un beso en la otra mejilla sin que pudiera apartarme a tiempo dejándome una gran marca de carmín rojo, por supuesto también aprovechó para tocarme el culo de nuevo.

Tan desesperado había estado en librarme del mortal abrazo que no me había dado cuenta que el resto de las acosadoras habían aprovechado mi descuido para rodearme, si luego me pedían ayuda para andar iban listas.

Busqué con desesperación una vía de escape antes de que se abalanzaran sobre mí.

- Tienes razón, Tamuya – comentó una voz – tienes que venir más veces, joven.

Al momento, todas mostraron su acuerdo pellizcándome en la mejilla como abuelas e intentando darme sonoros besos en la cara imitando a la señora Inuzuka, y aprovechando también para magrearme y estirarme de la ropa.

Aun no comprendo cómo conseguí escapar con mi virtud intacta de esa horda de viejas pervertidas y meterme corriendo en la primera puerta que vi, cerrando tras de mí y apoyando la espalda en la puerta por si acaso intentaban echarla abajo.

- ¿Suigetsu? – una voz hizo que me girara espantado.

Al otro lado de un escritorio, la dueña de la consulta me miraba elevando las cejas con extrañeza.

- Sakura – conseguí decir recuperando el aliento.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó sin cambiar su cara de sorpresa y evaluándome con la mirada. Supongo que en ese momento no ofrecía mi mejor aspecto, pelo revuelto, manchas de carmín, la ropa descolocada y posiblemente rasgada, y seguramente tenía algún que otro arañazo.

- Las señoras de la sala de espera han intentado abusar de mi inocencia – le dije por una vez hablando sin broma alguna esperando que me creyera.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

- Ahora entiendo por qué estaban tan agitadas, han venido todas con la tensión por las nubes – comentó levantándose.

Yo intenté recomponer la poca dignidad que me quedaba después de tener que huir de un montón de señoras cuya media de edad era ochenta años. Me peiné, recoloqué mi ropa e intenté quitarme el carmín de la cara.

Sakura me indicó que tomara asiento y me dio un vaso de agua para que me recuperara. Esa chica siempre era gentil, cuando no la enfadabas claro, en ese caso podía ser tan terrible como Tsunade. En realidad era como una Tsunade pequeña, claro que sin esos… airbag delanteros, ya me entendéis, y sin tanto sake.

- Tranquilo, aquí no entrarán – me sonrió.

Una parte dentro de mí sintió alivio, al menos estaba a salvo.

- Iba a salir a comer, ¿quieres venir? – me preguntó amablemente.

Levanté una ceja, ¿"Miss piernas Konoha", me estaba preguntando si quería comer con ella? Puede que mi día se estuviera arreglando. La miré de arriba abajo, al menos restauraría un poco mi ego perdido por haber sido acosado por la tercera edad. Aunque una conversación que había mantenido con Kiba poco tiempo antes me hacía dudar sobre si aceptar su ofrecimiento.

- No te preocupes, saldremos por la ventana – me tranquilizó malinterpretando mis pensamientos.

Cuando Sakura se giró para colgar su bata de médico y coger su bolso de la percha, todas mis dudas se disiparon. Necesitaba un descanso y desde luego ni loco salía otra vez con todas esas viejas de manos largas, así que salir a comer con las piernas más bonitas de Konoha parecía un buen plan. Ya os he dicho que me gusta el riesgo ¿no?

El caso es que salimos por la ventana, saltando por los tejados hasta aterrizar en la entrada del hospital, logrando así esquivar a las señoras locas.

- Has tardado – dijo una voz en cuanto tocamos el suelo.

Al girar la cabeza pude ver a Sasuke recargado contra la pared del hospital con aire casual.

- No demasiado – le contestó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa – Suigetsu viene a comer con nosotros, ¿dónde está Naruto?

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- Oh, Naruto es un exagerado, tampoco he tardado tanto – comentó la pelirrosa como si él le hubiera dado una explicación extensa sobre dónde se encontraba exactamente el rubio y por qué se había marchado.

Después Uchiha me miró moviendo la cabeza en lo que yo supuse sería un saludo, viniendo de Sasuke seguro que lo era.

- Será mejor que vayamos al Ichiraku antes de que Naruto se atiborre sin nosotros – comentó Sakura comenzando a andar.

- Mmm, Ichiraku – comenté yo caminando tras ella junto a Sasuke – es el mejor sitio para comer de la villa ¿no crees Sasuke?

- Hmp.

Le miré con cara de "¿en serio sólo piensas decir eso?". Había olvidado lo que significaba llevar una conversación con Sasuke.

- Sí, yo también prefiero las bolas de arroz – intervino Sakura volviéndose hacia nosotros.

¿Bolas de arroz? ¿Quién había dicho nada de bolas de arroz? Yo sólo había oído "Hmp" ¿eso significa, a mi me gustan más las bolas de arroz? Cuando yo viajaba con él eso significaba sólo tres cosas "si, no y cállate" bueno podía haber una cuarta versión que era "cállate idiota" pero la interpretación no iba mucho más allá.

- Sasuke, recuerda que hoy tienes chequeo en el hospital – continuó hablando Sakura – No, tranquilo, puedes entrar por la puerta, ya han tenido bastante con Suigetsu.

Me guiñó un ojo… eh, me había guiñado un ojo, eso en mi idioma tiene un significado concreto, al margen de que estuviera hablando de mi traumática experiencia con las ancianas acosadoras.

- Tsk.

- Oh, está bien, dejaré la ventana abierta – cedió la pelirrosa.

Por Kami, ¿es que tenían alguna especie de código Morse para comunicarse sin tener que hablar? Bueno, sin que Sasuke tuviera que hablar porque ella no había parado en todo el rato, por favor, no entiendo cómo no se ahoga. Eran como la versión ninja de C3PO y R2, sí yo también he visto Star Wars, ya os dije que veía películas de zombis así que no sé de qué os extrañáis, los shinobis también tenemos tiempo libre… bueno algunos.

Al fin llegamos al Ichiraku donde Naruto nos esperaba ya con un par de boles vacíos a su lado.

Quiero aclarar que lo que voy a contar a continuación no es uno de mis mejores momentos, alego enajenación mental por trauma reciente.

Bueno, el caso es que Sasuke se acercó a Naruto para empezar a discutir, pegarle o yo qué sé, esas cosas que suelen hacer. Yo me senté con Sakura tranquilamente a esperar que nos trajeran un humeante bol de ramen.

- No sé cómo se le ha ocurrido a Tsunade-shisou mandarte al hospital – se carcajeó levemente volviéndose hacia mi – ya sabe que no puede mandar chicos guapos.

Ehh, ¿soy yo o acababa de llamarme guapo? Le sonreí seductoramente aunque ella no pareció darse por aludida. Con disimulo eché una mirada hacia Naruto y Sasuke, bien, estaban entretenidos.

- Nee, qué le vamos a hacer – suspiré resignado estirándome y acercándome sutilmente – el deber me llama, qué sería de mi vida como shinobi si no tuviera que escapar de una horda de ancianas perturbadas de vez en cuando.

Ella se rió, soy ingenioso y encantador, lo sé, y más aun cuando intento ligar.

- Hey, héroe ninja – me dijo sonriendo con algo de sorna – tienes una herida de guerra.

Acto seguido alzó una mano para limpiarme un poco de carmín de la mejilla que aun me quedaba de mi pelea con las viejas.

Vale, meteos en mi cerebro y razonad si podéis culparme por lo que hice a continuación.

Con un súbito impulso acorté rápidamente la distancia y la besé.

Oh, vamos, ¿qué son esas caras? Cómo si no supierais que soy un pervertido incurable…

Un empujón en el pecho por parte de la chica me obligó a separarme y pude ver su cara de sorpresa y molestia que claramente se preguntaba sobre mi estado mental. En ese momento, noté que sus ojos veían algo detrás de mí y su expresión cambiaba de molestia a terror.

- Oh, dios mío – murmuró llevándose las manos a la boca.

Me giré justo en el momento en el que Sasuke levantaba su puño con intención de hacerme papilla.

Repasemos, Sakura me había guiñado un ojo, me había dicho guapo y luego me había tocado la cara… En cualquier idioma a eso se le llama coquetear, bueno, tal vez mi mente esté perturbada por los libros Icha Icha y tener a Karin como referencia más cercana de comportamiento femenino no es muy fiable.

Tal vez ella sólo estaba siendo amable… la pregunta está clara ¿podría haber evitado esto?... Bah, no.

El puño de Sasuke impactó contra mi cara lanzándome al suelo.

- ¡Sasuke! – creo que Sakura intentó detenerle – Oh, Kami ¿está muerto?. ¡Naruto! ¡ven, Sasuke ha matado a Suigetsu!

En ese momento, recordé la conversación que mantuve con Kiba unos días antes, en la que me había dicho que sería gracioso ver la cara de Sasuke si alguien besaba a Sakura, así sabrían si de verdad se interesa por ella o no.

Recuerdo que pensé que al final no había sido muy gracioso, antes de que todo se volviera negro y me quedara inconsciente.

* * *

_Hola!_

_¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo de las desgracias de Suigetsu? Jaja pobrecito mío no le sale nada bien, en todas las situaciones termina apaleado. Personalmente es uno de mis capitulos preferidos jaja imaginarme a Sui-kun huyendo de las ancianas pervertidas._

_Veo que el título del capítulo anterior no se entendió muy bien, el refran "a enemigo que huye puente de plata" quiere decir algo asi como facilitar una retirada ventajosa para las personas que nos están haciendo o nos pueden hacer algún mal o daño. Espero que ahora quede más claro, por ejemplo cuando el ninja que intenta robarles se escapa, el chuunin compañero de Suigetsu decide no perseguirlo, si se va pues mejor para nosotros._

_El título de hoy "a buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan" creo que se entiende mejor, quiere decir que a alguien que entiende las cosas no hace falta explicárselas con muchas palabras y en detalle. Por ejemplo a la hora de entender las conversaciones con Sasuke que no sale del Hmp, Hn y Tsk._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios ;)_

_Besos Ela._


	4. A donde fueres haz lo que vieres

**Disclaimer applied**

**

* * *

**

**Cómo convertirse en un ninja de Konoha**

Capítulo 4. A donde fueres, haz lo que vieres

Después de dos días inconsciente por el tremendo porrazo que me asestó Sasuke, al tercero desperté con una bonita jaqueca que se incrementó segundos después, al reconocer a la persona que entró por la puerta con una bandeja.

- Oh, no, es verdad que me he muerto – dije con una mueca de fastidio – y además estoy en el infierno – terminé con voz teatral.

Karin me lanzó el cuchillo de lo que supuse, era mi bandeja del desayuno.

- La próxima vez dejaré que mueras de hambre pescado desagradecido – berreó la zanahoria.

El cuchillo que me había lanzado temblaba a milímetros de mi ojo derecho, clavado en la pared en la que yo me apoyaba para sentarme en la cama.

- Reconoceré que tienes buena puntería, pelo de escoba – comenté mirando el arma blanca – no sé por qué te retiraste.

- He fallado – contestó con tono sombrío – pero puedo probar otra vez, eres un blanco genial – me dijo cogiendo la cuchara y preparándose para apuntar.

- ¡Enfermera! – grité a la desesperada, esa loca era capaz de matarme allí mismo con una cuchara sopera.

Para mi desgracia, la enfermera pasó de ayudarme dejándome a mi suerte con la desquiciada pelirroja, al parecer mi grito no le había parecido lo suficientemente urgente como para acudir a ver si estaba siendo asesinado.

Karin dejó caer la cuchara en el plato haciendo un ruido entre _glup _y _chup_ al hundirse en lo que fuera que contenía. La zanahoria me lo acercó con una macabra sonrisa que no me hacía prever nada bueno.

- Han dicho que te lo comas todo – me informó con satisfacción – así que quiero verte lamer el plato, cerebro de marisco.

Bajé la vista hacia la comida y creo que me puse verde, aunque no tan verde como el caldo grumoso que llenaba mi plato.

- ¿Está es la comida que le dan a un convaleciente? Se nota que la vieja no quiere que nadie se quede en el hospital demasiado tiempo – comenté cogiendo un poco con la cuchara y dejándolo caer de nuevo al plato mirándolo con desagrado y oyendo su _glup-chup._

- Todo – ordenó la zanahoria mirando la desagradable papilla de veneno podrido.

- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? – me quejé con una mueca.

A ver, tenía todo el derecho a quejarme, me despertaba después de dos días inconsciente y lo primero que encontraba era a Karin obligándome a comer un plato de… ni siquiera me atreví a especular lo que era.

- Tienes suerte de que Sasuke no te matara, ¿por Kami, como se te ocurrió? – me preguntó con cara de exasperación.

- Oh, venga, nadie sabía si estaban juntos o no – me defendí.

Es verdad, las chicas en Konoha son un tema extraño, al menos las kunoichi. Todas están extraoficialmente pilladas y ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellas o su supuesto "no-novio" te dejará en el estado en el que yo me quedé.

- Todos en Konoha lo sabían, idiota – espetó con poca paciencia.

- Además, fue un acto reflejo – proseguí sin hacerle caso – estaba necesitado de cariño, habría besado a cualquiera, incluso a t… bueno puede que no tan necesitado.

- Te oigo hablar pero no te veo comer – se vengó la zanahoria mirándome con ojos entrecerrados y siseando las palabras.

Dirigí mi atención de nuevo al asqueroso plato que tenía delante y hundí la cuchara en él con una mueca de asco, después cerré los ojos y me lo metí en la boca preparándome para las seguras arcadas, pero ehh…

Abrí los ojos cambiando mi expresión, no estaba tan mal como parecía, sabía como a algo vegetal, no sabría explicarlo. Con una nueva actitud frente a la comida, cogí otra cucharada sin tantos remilgos ante la mirada perpleja de Karin.

- ¿Qué? Tú eres la que quería que comiera – repliqué ante su mirada de boba, llenándome la boca de nuevo. Empezaba a cogerle el gustillo, la verdad era que tenía hambre.

- Por supuesto, disfrútalo – contestó conteniendo una carcajada, en ese momento no quise buscarle significado.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró la enfermera con una bandeja.

- Suigetsu-san – se extrañó mirándome comer - ¿qué… Por Kami, ¿por qué está comiendo un plato del concentrado de humus para Katsuyu-san?

Por un momento me quedé en blanco todavía sosteniendo la cuchara en mi mano…

…_Humus concentrado para la babosa…_

Había estado comiendo comida de babosas…

De pronto todas las arcadas que había previsto antes se apoderaron de mí haciéndome sudar frío…

- ¡MALDITA ZORRA TRAIDORA!

Sin embargo, Karin ya se había marchado y seguramente estaría riéndose de mí en algún lugar.

*/*/*/*/*

Esa misma tarde, poco antes de que pudiera marcharme por fin del hospital, recibí la visita de cortesía de la Quinta Hokage. Lo de cortesía es un sarcasmo evidentemente, lo único que quería esa vieja esclavista era asegurarse de que ya estaba en condiciones de seguir haciendo el trabajo sucio, y lo de sucio sí que es literal.

Y encima tenía la cara de decirme que tenía trabajo atrasado de los dos días que pasé inconsciente, ¿es que esta mujer no conoce el concepto de baja laboral? Se merecía que la denunciara ante el sindicato de ninjas, luego me di cuenta de que los ninjas no tenemos sindicato… ¡nee, qué opresión!

Ah, no os creáis que dijo eso y se marcho, no, no, no, parece que no conozcáis a Tsunade, antes de irse me reprochó mi actitud diciendo que si quería ser un ninja de Konoha no podía ir así por la villa. ¡Venga ya! Sasuke es el loco homicida, yo la víctima ¿Cuántos días había estado él inconsciente en el hospital? ¡Yo dos! Y luego había comido alimento de babosas… pero eso era algo que prefería no recordar.

Al menos estaba libre hasta la mañana siguiente, en la que comenzaría de nuevo a trabajar para complacer a la vieja arpía y recuperar los días atrasados, seguro que me mandaría a desatascar los retretes de los Akimichi o algo así, es lo suficientemente retorcida para eso.

Antes de llegar a casa me sorprendí al encontrarme a Hirario...Hirakio… bueno al amigo de Karin, su nombre es lo de menos, besuqueándose con una castaña en un callejón, una castaña que evidentemente no era la zanahoria. Supuse que ya se había cansado de él, ese chico debería agradecerle a Kami por haber esquivado esa bala.

En cuanto crucé la puerta de mi casa, me puse a buscar a Karin, para "agradecerle" por la apetitosa comida que me había llevado por la mañana. La encontré en la cocina preparando algo que ni por todo el oro del mundo yo iba a probar.

- Vaya zanahoria, parece que te ha dado por la gastronomía – me acerqué fulminándola con la mirada – la próxima vez te prepararé yo la comida, le preguntaré a Naruto qué comen los zorros de nueve colas ya que voy a alimentar a una zorra de… ¿cuántas colas tienes tú?

- Sigue molestándome y el que acabará sin ninguna cola serás tú – me amenazó volviéndose hacia mí con unas tijeras en la mano que abrió y cerró intimidante.

Lo reconozco, retrocedí un paso. Pero eh, ¿quién no lo habría hecho ante una loca armada muy capaz de dejarte sin descendencia? Meditadlo.

Aun así, mi capacidad de recuperación es rápida. Soy hábil de pensamiento, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a contraatacar con putadas. Me disponía a soltar cualquier ingeniosa barbaridad para hundirla en la miseria cuando mi atención se desvió al ver a Juugo entrar tranquilamente.

- ¡¿Qué mierda es eso? – pregunté alterado, y no era para menos.

Juugo pego un pequeño salto ante mi exclamación y me miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el gigantón avergonzado. Oh, más le valía estarlo. Se llevó la mano a la frente para intentar tapar el trozo de metal pulido con el símbolo de la villa grabado que llevaba en ella, como si así pudiera hacer que me olvidara de él – Ah, esto – dijo, por fin se había dado cuenta de que su "esplendido camuflaje" no funcionaba muy bien – es una banda ninja.

_Oh, ¿de verdad?_

- ¡Ya sé que es una banda ninja! – espeté con molestia - ¡¿Cómo se supone que la has conseguido? Llevo días rompiéndome el espinazo para conseguir una.

Debía tener pinta de loco psicópata con una crisis de ansiedad porque Juugo retrocedió ante mi mirada inyectada en sangre.

- …Ehmm… Hana-san me dio una… dijo que ya que trabajaba con ellos…ehm… ya sabes que estoy aprendiendo con los veterinarios del clan Inuzuka… - mi furia se aplacó un poco cuando noté que Juugo parecía a punto de escarbar un agujero en el suelo para meterse dentro y escapar de mi mirada acusadora que le decía "traidor, ojalá te muerda un perro".

De pronto me sentí deprimido, y me dejé caer en una silla resoplando.

- Da igual Juugo – le tranquilicé con voz desanimada, ehh yo también puedo deprimirme no me miréis así.

El gigantón parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, estoy seguro que incluso la zanahoria se giró poniendo cara de extrañeza al oírme.

- No te… tú… estoy seguro de que no tardarán en darte una, Suigetsu – intentó animarme el grandote – te va bien en el periodo de prueba.

- ¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo? – pregunté incrédulo – acabo de salir del hospital, solo me mandan misiones de mierda, las viejas intentan violarme y el resto de la villa me mira mal.

Tenía un momento de crisis existencial ¿vale? Por favor todo eso era verdad, la vida me iba de pena.

- ¿Las viejas intentan… - empezó a joder Karin, por suerte Juugo la detuvo.

- No encajo aquí… - ¿soy patético verdad? Yo y mis momentos autocompasivos – No entiendo por qué vosotros os habéis adaptado tan bien, todos os aceptan…

- Ag, tiburón, lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado tú – me dijo la zanahoria en tono de exasperación – por eso no logras encajar.

La miré cansadamente con una ceja alzada, ¿acaso no había visto que no estaba de humor para acertijos estúpidos?

- Ilumíname, zanahoria. El problema es que yo soy demasiado yo ¿qué diablos significa eso? Claro que yo soy yo, eso no tiene sentido – murmuré sin ánimos para continuar la conversación.

¿En qué momento eso se había vuelto un consultorio psicológico? Y encima con Karin y Juugo de psicólogos… en verdad mi vida apestaba.

- Pues en que tienes que intentar hacer lo que veas, no lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza, pescado idiota – espetó la zanahoria – imita sus costumbres y así te integrarás.

- La mayoría de sus costumbres son estúpidas – me quejé.

- En ese caso aun lo tendrás más fácil – se burló de mí.

Oh, está bien, había cogido el chiste, me resultará fácil imitar conductas estúpidas porque soy estúpido, un aplauso para la zanahoria acaba de hacer su chiste del año. Me limité a fulminarla con la mirada.

- Ahora entiendo por qué tú no tuviste ningún problema – por supuesto, no podía quedarme callado, ya os he dicho que mi lengua es afilada.

*/*/*/*

Los siguientes días me maté haciendo misiones, no tenía un minuto de descanso, llegaba a casa y me desplomaba en cualquier lugar, muchos días ni siquiera llegaba a la cama y acababa durmiendo en el sofá o en la bañera por haberme quedado dormido mientras me bañaba.

Juugo y Karin ya no se extrañaban al verme entrar en coma en cualquier lugar en cuando me quedaba quieto más de dos minutos.

Sobre la mitad de la semana más o menos, milagrosamente pude llegar a casa a la hora de comer, tal vez la vieja se compadeció de mi o quizá volvió a recibir su sake de contrabando, sea lo que fuere, el caso es que llegué a casa silbando, contento por primera vez.

Bueno, lo que vais a conocer a continuación es otra de mis escenas gloriosas en las que desearía que alguien me hubiera pegado con un cazo para dejarme inconsciente e impedirme hacer nada.

Volvamos a mí, entrando tranquilamente en _mi_ casa silbando tranquilamente la melodía de algún anuncio, cuando de pronto me doy cuenta de que alguien me observa desde _mi _sofá en _mi _salón.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hiwaki? – pregunte con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa.

- Es Hiroaki, realidad – me contestó.

- Sí, como sea – dije moviendo la mano y despatarrándome en otro asiento cercano – eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

Ese idiota tenía la maldita costumbre de contestarme a cosas que no le pregunto e ignorar las que de verdad quiero saber, aunque en el fondo cualquier cosa que pueda decir me da completamente igual, o eso pensaba.

- Espero a Karin.

Eso sí que me descolocó completamente, es que acaso no se había estado besuqueando con una castaña en un callejón hace unos días. Pobrecillo, tal vez la zanahoria lo había embaucado de nuevo para que volviera.

- ¿Otra vez? Pensaba que ya te habrías cansado – comenté mirándole de reojo.

- Oh, y lo estoy, sólo espero conseguir lo que quiero de una vez para terminar con todo esto.

Waa, ¿Qué directo no? Así que sólo quería a la zanahoria para una cosa… me imaginaba qué podía ser. Que pervertido aprovechado, tal vez no era tan idiota como parecía.

- No creo que pueda sostener esto mucho más, Karin es demasiado mandona y gritona – se quejó con un suspiro – al principio se comportaba más normal.

No pude evitar reírme, la zanahoria no podía aparentar durante mucho tiempo ser dulce y amable, su verdadera cara salía a la luz y te mordía el culo.

- Espero que valga la pena – uhh, demasiada información para mí – tal vez debería haber contratado a alguien, pero me dijeron que Karin lo haría bien.

El rumbo de la conversación ya no me estaba gustando nada. ¿Era cosa mía o estaba insinuando que la zanahoria era un poco zorra? Bueno, yo la llamaba zorra a cada rato, pero yo era de la familia, este idiota que viene aquí a mi casa a quitarme mis insultos ¿Qué se ha creído?

- Ya sabes, dicen que tiene experiencia en…

Se acabó.

El idiota acababa de terminar de hincharme las narices, así que antes de que pudiera terminar su frase tenía mi puño estampado en la cara.

- ¡Suigetsu! – gritó la voz de la zanahoria desde la puerta.

- Se me ha resbalado la mano – me excusé yo con cara de inocencia.

A mi lado el idiota se retorcía tapándose la nariz, nee, que exagerado.

- Hiroaki ¿estás bien? – preguntó agachándose junto a él.

Yo me limité a mirarlo cruzado de brazos y con pose digna, se había ganado el puñetazo por Kami, estoy seguro de que ella le habría dado más fuerte si supiera lo que había dicho. Además, ella misma me había aconsejado que imitara lo que veía en la gente de Konoha ¿no?, muy bien, estaba imitando a Sasuke partiéndome la cara.

- Lo siento, Karin, pero creo que voy a dejarlo, esto no funciona, lo intentaré por mi cuenta – dijo el imbécil levantándose – gracias por todo.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta pude sentir la que se me venía encima.

- ¡¿Pero qué se supone que haces, idiota? – la zanahoria se volvió hacia mí hecha una furia.

- Tampoco es para tanto – contesté de mala gana.

- Ves, a esto me refiero cuando digo que eres demasiado tú – siguió gritándome – ¡no puedes ir por ahí pegándole a cualquiera!

Eso sí que me hinchó las narices, ¿Qué yo le iba pegando a cualquiera? Pero si normalmente era yo el que recibía. Me levanté para encararla.

- ¡Venga ya, eres una exagerada! Además el tipo se lo merecía, ese imbécil no te conviene zanahoria así que tampoco es una gran pérdida, ¡deja de hacer tanto escándalo!

- ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando, cerebro de merluza?

¿Cerebro de merluza? Ese era nuevo.

- Hiroaki y yo no estábamos juntos – siguió explicándome a gritos – yo le estaba ayudando a conquistar a una chica.

Ah, pensé nerviosamente, ahora encajaban muchos de los comentarios extraños de ese retrasado, en realidad no la estaba llamando zorra… creo que tengo que dejar de leer libros Icha Icha, tengo la mente sucia.

- ¡Todo el mundo en Konoha sabe que Hiroaki está muerto por Kanna! – me recriminó.

Y yo qué sabía de quien mierda eran Hiroaki y Kanna.

- Tal vez ese sea el problema, zorra – le grité alterado - ¡Yo no soy de Konoha!

Agg, ahí estaba mi amargura.

- ¡Y si sigues así no lo serás nunca!

- Bruja – sisee con ira - ¡¿cómo iba a saber yo que se estaba refiriendo a que le ayudabas a conquistar a esa chica, parecía que te estaba llamando zorra?

- ¡Ohh, por favor! ¿Ahora te ha dado por defenderme? ¡El único que me llama zorra eres tú!

He de admitir que ahí tenía su punto, pero ese es un tema diferente.

- ¡Eso será porque lo eres!

- ¡Imbécil! – me contestó acercándose un paso con los dientes apretados.

- ¡Insoportable! – yo también me adelanté con los ojos chispeando de ira, la zanahoria es la única que consigue sacarme de mis casillas.

- ¡Estúpido!

- ¡Loca desquiciada!

A pesar de que yo era bastante más alto que ella no estaba ni un poquito intimidada, me fulminaba con la mirada a centímetros de mí como si quisiera prenderme fuego con los ojos lanzándome rayos laser.

- ¡Cerebro de sardina!

- ¡Pelo de escoba!

Karin hizo un ruido como si estuviera contemplando seriamente la posibilidad de matarme y tirar mi cadáver al río.

- ¡Cerdo, retrasado, asqueroso, tiburón, anormal!

- ¡¿Vamos a enrollarnos? – pregunté yo de pronto con el mismo tono.

Este es el momento en el que deberían haberme pegado con el cazo, antes de decir eso. Pero ehh, no es culpa mía, es culpa de las películas, me he hartado de ver escenas en la que chico y chica que se insultan con furia terminan en una escena para mayores, y yo necesitaba que mi vida se volviera una escena para mayores, por Kami el estrés me estaba matando.

- ¡No! – respondió furiosa.

- ¡Bien! – dije alejándome y dando un portazo al salir.

Las cosas de las películas nunca funcionan, deberían advertirlo, poner una nota de "no intenten esto en sus casas", algo así para mentes influenciables como la mía, estoy seguro que no soy el primero al que le pasa.

*/*/*/*

Durante el resto de la semana intenté, a regañadientes, seguir el consejo de la zanahoria y tratar de imitar las costumbres de los habitantes de la villa.

Hiyotaki, bueno, el listillo que necesitaba la ayuda de Karin para ligar, se cruzaba de acera cada vez que me veía. Por mi mejor, no tenía ninguna intención de disculparme. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que cuando dijo que Karin tenía experiencia y lo haría bien se refería a lo de darle consejos? Vamos ni que la zanahoria tuviera una consulta matrimonial.

Volvamos al tema, definitivamente, esa semana comprobé que yo no podía dejar de ser yo por mucho que lo intentara.

Probé a cuidar a los bichos con los Aburame y terminaron persiguiéndome dos enjambres de abejas furiosas, intenté entrenar con Rock Lee y a los veinte minutos me dio un colapso, acepte una competición para comer como Chouji y acabé en el hospital por empacho. Era demasiado inquieto para estar todo el día viendo nubes como Shikamaru, de los Inuzuka mejor no hablamos, incluso fui a la academia para ayudar a Iruka y los niños terminaron pintándome la cara con acuarelas. Tratar de imitar a Naruto era simplemente agotador, y Sasuke me daba miedo.

Finalmente concluí que no encajaba en Konoha, de ninguna de las maneras. Jamás conseguiría esa banda. Llegar a ese razonamiento me deprimió, en realidad cuando había decidido quedarme en la villa no lo hice por el Ichiraku, sí sé que os sorprende enteraros de esto, pero la verdad era que me quedaba porque me agradaban todos los idiotas que había conocido uniéndome a Sasuke, tanto Taka como Naruto y los demás estúpidos de la aldea.

Pero allí cada uno tenía su lugar, eran como un circulo en el que todos encajaban a la perfección, todos menos yo. Por eso había decidido que esa misma noche armaba mis cosas y al camino. Me apenaba marcharme pero era lo mejor. Tres semanas, había aguantado tres semanas en periodo de prueba, pero todo parecía indicar que tranquilamente podían convertirse en tres años y aunque no fuera así, a nadie le importaría que yo me marchara.

Como cada maldito día, crucé la puerta al llegar a casa y dejé mi espada contra la pared, sin embargo algo me alertó, ¿se oían murmullos en el salón?

Cogí mi espada de nuevo y me encaminé hacia allí, al asomarme me quedé de piedra.

- Mierda, ha llegado pronto – dijo Karin.

- Ya te dije que le mandaras más misiones vieja, dattebayo – gritó Naruto.

- ¡Cállate, mocoso!

- En esta villa no se pueden hacer sorpresas – se quejó Sakura.

- Te lo dije – murmuro Sasuke

Allí discutiendo frente a mí, apretados en la sala de estar, que era grande afortunadamente, se encontraban todos apelotonandose debajo de una pancarta a medio colgar, Juugo, Karin, Sasuke y todos sus compañeros, Tsunade, Shizune, incluso pude ver al chuunin desactualizado y los dos mocosos con los que había trabajado en el río, también a un grupo de señoras de las que me habían acosado en el hospital y me saludaban con la mano.

Kiba tiró de la pancarta para terminar de colgarla y pude leer lo que ponía "felicidades al nuevo ninja de Konoha".

- Sorpresa – dijo Lee sonriendo y consiguiendo que Neji rodara los ojos abochornado.

Yo no salía de mi asombro, creo que incluso tenía la boca abierta.

- Tenemos algo para ti mocoso – dijo la Hokage sonriendo.

Sin poder reaccionar vi como Karin se acercaba a mí y me anudaba algo en la frente para acto seguido darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla y alejarse sonriendo.

Como un tonto me llevé la mano a la frente y toqué una tira de metal pulido, me giré y vi mi reflejo mirándome desde el espejo que había a la derecha, un atractivo ninja de ojos violetas con una… ¡banda de Konoha en la frente!

Me volví para mirarlos con una sonrisa emocionada. ¿Qué? Estaba conmovido.

- Bien, Hozuki Suigetsu, desde hoy te declaro ninja de Konoha – dijo Tsunade.

Las señoras del hospital empezaron a aplaudir y por supuesto Naruto se les unió encantado, Kiba también vitoreó con Akamaru ladrando y Juugo como buen amigo. Sasuke me sonrió de lado, os lo juro. Los aplausos se fueron extendiendo durante unos segundos.

Chouji sacó una tarta de algún lugar y me acerqué riendo, recibí palmadas en el hombro y la niña genin que había sacado del río me abrazó.

¿A qué es una bonita estampa? Seguro que alguno de vosotros está llorando ¿nee?

Resulta que ahora todos me querían, la niña genin y sus compañeros estaban muy agradecidos por que la salvara del río, aunque fuera sin darme cuenta, Sakura porque por fin Sasuke se había atrevido a hacer algo por ella frente a todos, Naruto porque era Naruto, las señoras del hospital por razones obvias, Tsunade porque le había quitado de encima un montón de misiones, y así una larga lista.

En ese momento, mientras comía y reía con todos me di cuenta de algo, no debes cambiar y dejar de ser tú para encajar, lo que tienes que hacer es ser tú mismo y golpear con fuerza al círculo para hacerle encajar contigo.

- Nee, zanahoria, ¿y ese beso? – pregunté pícaramente cuando me acerqué - ¿vamos a enrollarnos ahora que soy ninja oficial?

- Sigue soñando tiburón – me contestó, pero ehh, pude ver como asomaba una sonrisa.

- Caerás, sé que sientes debilidad por los chuunin.

- ¿Quién es el chuunin? ¿Tú? – preguntó Kakashi mirándome con su ojo como si supiera algo que yo no, algo sumamente divertido al parecer.

- Bueno, en realidad creo que mejor jounin – contesté yo sonriendo con orgullo.

- Para eso tendrás que esperar un poco muchacho – dijo Tsunade saliendo de no se sabe dónde con una botella de sake – de momento tienes el mismo rango que Naruto y Sasuke.

Bueno, en ese caso no podía ser tan malo, ellos estaban entre los más fuertes de la villa. Así que, iluso de mí, me giré para preguntarles.

- Sasuke, ¿vosotros que rango tenéis?

- Tsk – mi antiguo compañero de viaje me fulminó con la mirada y apartó la vista molesto.

A su lado Naruto bajó la cabeza con aire deprimido.

- Genin – se lamentó el rubio.

¡¿Qué? ¿cómo que genin? ¿quería decir que tendría que hacer las mismas misiones de mierda? Cobrando sí, pero ehh, yo tenía nivel de jounin.

- Bienvenido a la jerarquía ninja – rió Sakura guiñando un ojo y sacándole la lengua a sus compañeros.

Bueno, al menos esta vez no sería el único al que putearían, pensé mirando a Naruto y Sasuke.

*/*/*/*

Y así fue cómo me convertí en ninja de Konoha. Por supuesto no pasé mucho tiempo como genin, me convertí en chuunin y luego en jounin, pero esa es otra historia.

Como ya dije, esta no es una gran leyenda llena de héroes, venganza y traición, yo no soy Uzumaki Naruto y no necesito serlo, me basta con poder decir que soy Hozuki Suigetsu ninja de la Hoja.

Nee, ¿a que suena bien?

* * *

_Hola! _

_Bueno, hemos llegado al final de este fic, sé que ha sido cortito pero pobre Suigetsu no podía putearle durante más capítulos jaja. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo._

_El titulo de hoy creo que se entiende bien, significa que cuando vayas a un sitio nuevo tienes que fijarte en los demás y hacer lo mismo que ellos para así aprender sus costumbres._

_Me da pena terminarlo, la verdad es que me ha encantado escribir desde la perspectiva de Suigetsu, es como un soplo de aire fresco ¿nee? Jaja_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leísteis y sobre todo a los que me dejasteis geniales reviews :D_

_Hasta pronto ;) Besos Ela._


End file.
